


Bodily Calm

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kira and Lenara finally... unite.





	Bodily Calm

The months had passed slowly, going from one month, to one and a half, then two. By the time that the second month had begun, they still had not much moved beyond light hand-touches or light kisses. It was rare even for them to kiss, but they knew, somehow and someway, something had to change. 

It had been easy for Lenara to relax when she was with Jadzia and Nerys, although she was still uneasy. She was unsure how best to tell Nerys what she wanted and she knew that the bond between them would not show clearly, not to the Trill homeworld, until they had at least slept together once. 

In the end it had been Jadzia who pushed them together, suggesting things to Nerys that she knew would tease, maybe even torment, Lenara into action. She had not, however, hedged her bets, she had also given Lenara a few hints that would make it near impossible for Nerys to keep her hands off her. For now she was content just to nudge them together, they already both had clear bonds to her... to get permission to continue as they were she would need to give them permission to be together alone. She had made her excuses, claiming she needed to be somewhere else for the night. She would join them later.

Lenara had been quiet as she came into the quarters that they had been given. She had followed Jadzia’s advice but she was still not sure of herself enough to do what Jadzia had suggested at that exact moment in time. She had, at least, been alone for the time being. She had undressed, slowly, settling herself into the bed that they had always used. She may be nervous but she knew this had to happen. The pale purple nightdress was both form-fitting but loose enough to suggest that she might be open to more than just sleep tonight. 

Nerys, when she came home, had made for the quarters bathroom, needing time to change for herself, she had not yet looked at the bed. By the time she allowed herself to leave the bathroom, aware even now of her lack of clothing and just how short her own nightdress was, although all fear had drained from her by the time she saw Lenara. 

They had been skirting, nervously, around this for so long, the bond between them turning from fear and desperation to love, then, slowly, beyond love into a real relationship. Lenara may have been shy, Nerys certainly was, but they had both been wanting this for a while, neither brave enough to take the first step. 

Lenara had been the first to smile, breaking the edgy silence even as she moved to, almost teasingly, stroke the bed, a clear invite to join her. Nerys’ answering smile had been gentle, almost shy but also kind and loving. She had crossed to join Lenara, the two looking at one another, the silence of the room seeming to deepen even as, finally, Nerys’ hand moved to brush hair from Lenara’s eyes, tangling slightly into Lenara’s hair even as she drew Lenara closer. 

The kiss, when it came, was soft, questioning and loving but also flooded with unspoken lust and passion. It had been easier from there, Nerys leading the dance, this time, bringing their bodies together even as the simple nightdresses they had tangled, pausing just long enough to shed them, knowing they needed to at least feel the brush of each other’s skin. 

Nerys could still remember how it had felt to trace each one of Jadzia’s leopard spots, dark rings of skin melting away into soft, almost porcelain skin. Her breath caught again as she looked at Lenara, unable to hide her soft noise of appreciation, her lip caught between her teeth for a moment before she moved on impulse, beginning to press soft, tender, kisses down Lenara’s skin, following the trail of leopard spots. It felt natural, like it was meant to be. 

Lenara, who had used her time to look Nerys over, found that her breath caught in shallow breaths even as she moved to allow Nerys space to do as she wished. Nerys’ lips and hands were seemingly everywhere, her body arching, responding in ways she had forgotten that it even could, as she let herself slip into bliss. 

By the time she came to her release, which had seemed both to take forever and far too fast at the same time, she was shaking, her hands tangling into Nerys’ short hair to slowly drag the other woman back up her body, the kiss between them soft, tender and joyful. It had taken too long to get to here, but they knew they would have plenty of time to work on what they wanted. 

By the time Jadzia came home the two were tangled together, Nerys’ head resting idly on Lenara’s shoulder even as Lenara stroked a hand over her back. Jadzia had smiled, moving to kiss both women before settling behind Lenara, the three tangling together before sleep overtook them. They would have many more nights like this, although they all knew that soon enough the three of them would need to spend a night together.


End file.
